


Wasted time

by ArgentShiroi



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentShiroi/pseuds/ArgentShiroi
Summary: Thea likes Laurel, who doesn't return her feelings. However, as time goes on, feelings may change.





	Wasted time

**Author's Note:**

> I started watching re-Arrow and remembered how I shipped Thea/Laurel during S1 so of course I wanted to write something with these two.

When first gentle rays of morning sun hit her face, Thea Queen curses weakly. For early light, it sure feels like hellfire. Her head pounded and mouth felt more than parched. How much had she drunk last night? If she had slept one whole day, she wouldn’t have felt so awful. At least she wasn’t nauseous.

She turned to face the ceiling, a hand lazily over her eyes and waited for embarrassing flashbacks to come. She was sure that after everything she’d have done something extremely idiotic.

Thea didn’t have to wait for too long. She had flirted with Tommy, who was almost like a brother to her. Tommy, who had a thing with Laurel.

“Kill me now…” Thea groaned feeling suddenly nauseous. She had _never_ been attracted to Tommy. How could she face Laurel?

 

**

 

If someone thought that working at the CNRI was the easy way out, the one was severely mistaken. When the Monday morning came after the party, Thea had to see _Laurel_ who had apparently seen her emptying her stomach outside.

As much as Thea liked her brother’s ex, Laurel also kept asking if she was fine. Thea was and the closeness puzzled her. They had never been friends. The age difference had always been too great so they had been casual acquaintances and nothing more. Now thought, Laurel was still a bit big-sisterly but some things were definitely not. Like small touches that distracted the youngest Queen completely.

Thea hated it and loved it even more. She could barely breathe when Laurel leaned over something or touched her arm and smiled gently. Her head swam and she felt warm. She wasn’t even sure if Laurel was aware of the effects she had on her.

The whole office left for afterwork to celebrate some victory. Laurel may have explained it to Thea during lunch but she had worn a new bright red lip stick and eaten sushi with chopsticks and all Thea had been able to think was that Laurel looked hot and she had never known that chopsticks could be such a turn on. Which was embarrassing and totally not something Thea planned to admit to anyone. Ever.

So, naturally, Thea avoided Laurel the afternoon and planned to keep doing so until she had her thoughts under control. She didn’t even want to list all the reasons why crushing on Laurel was idiotic.

Thea’s plan had been brilliant until it wasn’t. They almost literally crashed into each other in the bathroom.

“Are you okay?” Laurel asked after they had both apologised and forgiven each other for nothing.

“Sure,” Thea said quickly, “Why wouldn’t I be?” Laurel was way too close and Thea knew how easy kissing her would be. She took a deep breath to calm herself down. This wasn’t the first unrequited crush she had had and she could totally deal with it. Just… not when her feelings were fresh and Laurel standing at the kissing distance, frowning adorably.

“I just…” Laurel began slowly, looking for correct words. It was as if she was unsure but how could the Laurel Lance be unsure? “I feel like you’re avoiding me, Speedy. Why?”

Thea bit her lip. Part of her wanted to confess and larger part lie, hide her feelings. Because Thea Queen was a public figure, a character of a horrible tv-drama and couldn’t like girls. Everyone had their opinion on her and sometimes was just easier to act accordingly.

“Thea?” Laurel asked, now concerned and Thea realised how long she had been silent.

“It’s nothing,” Thea finally said and forced a smile and didn’t look Laurel in the eye. It hurt but she had to do it. She had caused so much misery already. Making Laurel feel guilty or damaging her tentative relationship with Tommy was worth hurting a little. Well, a lot. But Thea had been forced to smile when Oliver died and when he returned as another person. She could do this too.

“It’s not nothing if you look about to cry, Thea,” Laurel said sternly and

“I’m not going to cry,” Thea huffed though her voice was a little raspy and eyes stung. She willed the tears away.

“Speedy,” Laurel begged. Thea swallowed hard. How could one word be so difficult to resist?

“It’s better if you don’t know, Laurel,” Thea managed to say.

“You don’t know it,” Laurel said gently. “Aren’t you tired of secrets around you?”

Thea sighed. She was and she would be happy to have even one secret less. Oliver disappearing, her mother being oddly tense every now and then, Walter…

“Fine,” Thea sighed, feeling a little annoyed and a bit daring. She reached out to Laurel and kissed her lips quickly before pulling away and looking at the lawyer. “I like you. Are you happy now?”

Thea ducked under Laurel’s hand and walked out of the bathroom without looking back. She hated rejections. Her life was one rejection after another.

 

**

 

Laurel keeps replaying that one night in her head both before and after the Undertaking. Interactions with Thea had been incredibly awkward for a week after that and somewhat less after that. Since Thea refused to talk about it, Laurel did the same even if her questions were left unanswered.

Their saving grace was a purse thief. In a flash, Thea had started dating him. Their relationship was a definition of rocky but Thea seemed happier.

Laurel was torn. While she was happy for her friend, she was also painfully aware that she was becoming more and more jealous. That also meant that she wondered what could have happened if she had chased after Thea on that evening. Realistic part of her brain said that things wouldn’t be different. Laurel’s feelings had surfaced only shortly before Tommy’s death.

Thea had become the owner of Verdant, and for some reason, Laurel’s friends thought that it was perfect place to find her someone. While Laurel couldn’t disagree (technically Thea was there even if she wasn’t an option), she wasn’t too happy about it either. Still, she danced with guys whose names she didn’t bother to learn and stole glances at the brunette girl. Maybe that was the reason why she saw the fight between the couple.

“Laurel, we’re going to get something to drink,” Joanna said, “Do you want something?”

Laurel shook her head and followed Thea with her eyes when the younger woman marched to the storage room. Laurel followed her quickly.

“Speedy, are you okay?” Laurel asked as she entered the room. It hadn’t been locked and even if it had, the lock wouldn’t have stopped her. She knew few ways to open locked doors and the simplest would have been just knocking. Thea would probably have opened the door for her.

“Mostly,” Thea said and sniffled. Her eyes were red and tears had ruined her make-up. Still, she looked gorgeous and Laurel walked closer. She wanted to hug her but knew that Thea was stubborn sort and would seek comfort herself if she wanted it.

“Men are idiots, I guess?” Laurel joked lightly.

“Yeah,” Thea mumbled, “Remind me why I decided to date him?”

“I honestly don’t know,” Laurel admitted, feeling a bit surprised. “But feel free to share if you want.”

“First I need a drink. How about you?” Thea got up and walked to one of boxes. She pulled out a bottle of vodka.

“Sure,” Laurel agreed. If Thea thought that the conversation required alcohol, Laurel believed her. Thea managed to find two glasses and poured liberal shots to them. Laurel took hers with a nod as thanks.

Thea emptied her glass and grimaced. “Never been a fan of warm vodka…”

“What happened with Roy?”

“We argued,” Thea drawled slowly and poured another glass, “He wants to kill himself and be another vigilante.”

“Because of what happened to him?” Laurel asked quietly.

“Yup,” Thea answered humourlessly. “I don’t think I can be with him if he keeps going. It might be different if we were serious but it’s just… dunno, for fun?”

“You have been together quite a while, though,” Laurel pointed out.

“I know… but I needed a distraction,” Thea admitted. Laurel stared at her because that was more than Thea had ever talked about that one night when she had confessed her feelings to Laurel.

“And now?” Laurel asked, her heart hammering her chest. She had always thought that Thea had got over her. But what if…?

“I…” Thea hesitated for a moment, “Do you think my family would be mad if I had a girlfriend?”

“I’m sure they will love you no matter what,” Laurel said quietly, feeling a little defeated. Had Thea found someone else already? “Is there someone?”

“No, not yet,” Thea sighed and looked directly at Laurel. “What about you? Are you ok with me liking girls?”

Laurel emptied her glass quickly and looked back. The question felt like the kiss in that small bathroom; she needed to act. “More than okay.”

Thea dropped her glass. “What?!”

“I like you, Speedy. Have liked for a while” Laurel said. In less than a second, Thea had her pinned against the wall and they were kissing.

“Couldn’t you have said something?” Thea gasped between kisses and buttoned Laurel’s shirt.

“You had Roy,” Laurel replied breathlessly. “Sure this is okay?”

Thea stopped moving for a second and grinned. “That was extremely articulate, Laurel. And yes, I think we have wasted enough time unless you want to obey the third date rule?”

Thea’s lips found a particularly sensitive spot on Laurel’s neck and the attorney sucked breath. Thea continued innocently: “I can always stop.”

“No,” Laurel begged and pulled still grinning Thea closer.

 

 

When Laurel woke up in the morning, Thea was snuggled against her. She glanced at her phone and sniggered at Joanna’s texts.

 

_You disappeared. Found some1? Proud of you, hun!_

_Fine. Enjoy hot sex with your guy_

_Srsly, Laurel, answer the damn text in the morning or I call your dad._

_I’m not kidding. Hope you are safe. No roleplaying with cuffs on 1st time!_

_Long silence. I want details. Dinner tonight?_

 

Joanna was going to be so surprised. First, however, Laurel was going to wake up her little Queen. Dinnertime was still hours away, and as Thea had said, they had wasted enough time.


End file.
